


Babysitting

by MumSnake



Series: Child of Scarlet Flame and Blacken Void [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Post Dream No More Ending, and Post Grimm Troupe Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: A small bug ran out from the stag station doors and hopped onto the lonely bench that stood under a lumafly lamp at Dirtmouth.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that's the best titled I can think of in like 5 days?

 

A small bug ran out from the stag station doors and hopped onto the lonely bench that stood under a lumafly lamp at Dirtmouth. The Elderbug who frequent the old bench lit up at the sight of the smaller bug and walked over to accompany the excited child. There was a noticeable change in his expression and voice as he openly displayed his joyed at having company.

 

As the Elderbug began a long and exaggerated story about days of old, another bug came strolling out of the stag station at a slow pace. He held himself up quite well despite his actual age and carried an open and inviting atmosphere that he took much pride in, if he were ever honest.

 

Quirrel took a brief glance around the area to ensure that the old town had remained the same it was when he had left, and when he was satisfied that nothing had changed, Quirrel began a steady pace to the now occupied bench at the center of Dirtmouth.

 

“... Some of which wield nails far larger then you and I combined! And wielded them with such ease as well, why with a single swing they could had-”

 

“Pardon my interruption, Elder,” Quirrel came to a stop in front of the bench and bow to the Elderbug to add a bit of formality to his apology. “but the day's end nears and this young one still needs as much rest as they can get.”

 

“Bah, there is no need for stopping an old bug from rambling about the days long past, even more so when they can be shared in the morning.” The Elderbug stood up from the bench and gave a wave to both Quirrel and the smaller bug as he made his way to his own home near the entrance of town.

 

Quirrel turned to the smaller bug, who had just let out a load yawn from a hidden fanged mouth. The smaller bug blinked sleepily at Quirrel with two large scarlet red eyes that were crossed with an indication going from the top of their head to the bottom. Their elongated arms, which doubled as a pair of large scorched black wings, reached out to Quirrel. Their small red body stood on the bench, balanced on two unsteady legs and ready to be picked up by Quirrel and carried to bed.

 

“I'd imagine that you are quite tired, considering all that fighting you did earlier.” Quirrel's tone was light as he scooped up the small bug into his arms. They were no doubt getting bigger as he struggled to find a comfortable hold on them without bending their wings to much.

 

“Maybe tomorrow we can settle for resting within the town and enjoy the company of the others, hmm?” He spoke the question out loud, but it was more meant for himself then his smaller companion. The Child had only nuzzled their head within his neck and easily settled into a quick and steady sleep. Quirrel let out a small laugh at their actions, they always did this when someone picked them up no matter who it was holding them.

 

As Quirrel made his way to the abandon hut he deemed his temporary home, his thoughts wondered back to the just how quickly their companion was growing. They weren't exactly growing naturally either, which worried Quirrel the most.

 

He felt as if it was still yesterday when his little companion had yet to fully develop their legs and could only follow him around by the use of their wings.

 

Said wings where now clutching onto him in a death grip as the little bug slept curled in his arms. Quirrel had a hard time getting the little bug to let go, but was able to manege it eventually. Quirrel placed the smaller bug in a nest of old quilts and soft blankets before wrapping them in an even odder gray cloak. The small bug instantly wrapped around the cloak without even opening one of their scarlet eyes.

 

Quirrel sparred a few seconds to watch the Child sleep before leaving to rest himself.

 

His mind however decided that now, at the dead to night where he had no one to speak to but himself, was the most opportune time to reminisce about the recent past; about a rather short but undeniably strong vessel, about the moments they had shared in the relatively short about of time that they knew each other, and eventually ponder about the what ifs that he missed out on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have an idea of potentially a series like writing project with this AU and this is pretty much the introduction to it.


End file.
